


WFH

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Kerja di rumah memang menyenangkan, selama tetangganya bukan akaashi keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	WFH

Sebenarnya wfh sangatlah menyenangkan untuk kuroo. Tidak harus buru-buru ke stasiun. Tidak perlu seduh kopi cepat-cepat, tidak perlu pula makan waktu untuk styling rambut. Semua itu tidak perlu.

Wfh sungguh menyenangkan. Bisa sambil tidur di kasur. Berbaring di lantai dengan kertas berserakan, bisa. Pindah ke balkon sambil ngopi cantik, bisa. Sambil berdiri menggoreng ubi, bisa! Pun dibawa ke kamar mandi juga bisa. Semua bisa dan sangat menyenangkan.

Siang ini, kuroo tengah rapat online dengan senyum berseri menghiasi wajahnya. Wajah sudah rapi, rambut sudah rapi, baju pun sudah rapi meskipun di bawah hanya pakai celana training merah bata. Tak apa, pikir kuroo. Kan hanya atasnya saja yang terlihat.

Rapat dimulai. bahas ini, bahas itu, sampai giliran kuroo buat presentasi laporannya. Semua berjalan lancar sampai suara jeritan perempuan terekam masuk mikrofonnya dan mengundang tanya para rekan kerja.

Iya mengundang tanya karena suara jeritannya bukan jerit sakit, tapi jerit keenakan.

"AHHH, AHH, TOO MUCH, BABE! AAH! AH! I AM CLOSE! AH!"

_ Bajingan! Masih terik udah sibuk mencoblos aja dia _

"Kuroo kamu lagi dimana?", Seorang rekannya bertanya dengan nada yang kental dengan penghakiman. 

Kuroo usap muka lelah, lalu menatap lurus pada layar. "Di kos, tapi tetangga saya emang penjahat kelamin, Pak"

Satu ruang meeting online itu tertawa. Pantas saja kuroo sering mematikan mikrofonnya dan hanya hidup ketika gilirannya berbicara. Tidak seperti di kantor yang biasanya gatal sekali kalau tidak berbicara.

Singkat cerita kuroo tetap melanjutkan laporan meskipun suara cabul dari kamar sebelah tetap jadi pengiringnya. Dinding kos kuroo tidaklah tipis. Tapi memang tetangganya saja yang bangsat. 

Setelah rapat selesai, kuroo buru-buru berangkat dan ketuk kamar sebelah dengan penuh amarah. Insiden hari ini pasti akan terus diungkit dan jadi bahan bercandaan setahun penuh di kantornya. Mana ibu managernya sampai terantuk karena tertawa berlebihan akibat suara cabul yang 'YEAH! FCKED MEH! AHH! AHH! I AM YOUR  _ KIRIK _ , BABE! AH'. 

_ Ah tai anjing! _

Kuroo udah bete banget karena pintunya nggak dibuka-buka padahal jelas tetangganya ini masih tepuk pramuka sampai dia selesai rapat tadi. Pintu diketuk tanpa henti dan dengan nada yang berubah-ubah. Tidak apa-apa, niat kuroo emang mau bikin jengkel tetangganya ini kok.

Kuroo tidak begitu dekat sama tetangganya ini, pun tidak begitu kenal karena dia sendiri pergi pagi pulang malam. Yang kuroo tau cuma tetangganya ini sering sekali bawa partner untuk bersenggama di kos. Mana berisik pula. Kadang cewek, kadang cowok, kadang-kadang dia ribut sendiri entah ngapain tengah malam. 

Selain info soal namanya akaashi keiji dan anak tahun terakhir universitas tokyo, kuroo tidak tau apa-apa.

Pintu dibuka setelah ketukan kuroo berubah jadi gedoran kasar. Pria yang cuma pakai sweatpants hitam tanpa atasan itu menatap kuroo dengan jengah. Badannya mengkilap karena keringat dan banyak bekas merah di sekitar bahunya.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya berusaha sopan walau mata jelas tidak bersahabat. 

Kuroo sempat berpikir kalau dengan tampang dan badan seperti ini, pantas saja dia sibuk membawa pulang orang lain ke kos-nya. Tidak buruk, sungguh. Si akaashi keiji ini ternyata tampan dan badannya oke. Tegap, tinggi, berotot tapi tidak buff seperti atlet binaraga. Kuroo lebih tinggi sih, tapi dia yakin bobot tubuh mereka tidak jauh.

"Bisa tidak kalau  _ having sex _ nya malam saja? Saya lagi wfh sampai minggu depan, suara partner kamu masuk mikrofon saya"

"Saya sudah tutup jendela agar suaranya tidak keluar"

"Ya kalau sedang tenang dan partner kamu heboh mendesah seperti itu suaranya pasti bocor juga keluar"

"Ya sudah, nanti saya mainnya pelan-pelan"

_ Bukan itu maksud Kuroo! _

Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum berusaha menutup pintu dengan cuek. Tapi kuroo belum dapat apa yang ia inginkan jadi diselipkan kakinya di antara pintu dan dinding.

"Hanya seminggu masa tidak bisa? Bolamu tidak akan meledak karena tidak dikuras", ujar kuroo dengan nada mengejek.

Si akaashi ini kemudian bersandar pada kusen pintu, melipat tangan dan tatap kuroo dalam -atau itu hanya perasaan kuroo saja, tapi akaashi memang menatapnya lurus dan serius kok.

"Bola saya urusan saya. Saya sudah bilang akan berusaha untuk tidak berisik, kenapa kamu seperti tidak puas dan malah ikut campur agenda saya menguras sperma?"

Kuroo jengkel, akaashi juga jengkel. Kuroo ambil satu langkah maju ingin menggertak, ingin tunjukkan kalau ia lebih besar. Lebih dewasa, Seharusnya lebih dihormati dan di dengar karena permintaanya, sejatinya tidak susah.

"Apa salahnya sih menunggu malam?"

"Partner saya tidak bisa keluar malam karena ada aturan jam malam"

"Kalau begitu pakai tangan sendiri"

Tiba-tiba saja akaashi tertawa. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendekat pada kuroo hingga jarak mereka hanya setengah lengan. Kuroo sayup-sayup bisa mencium aroma daun tembakau, rempah-rempah, sedikit vanilla dan cocoa bercampur dengan keringat. 

*Brengsek, mau ngewe siang bolong aja pakai parfum mahal, lo!*

"Punya partner karena tidak mau pakai tangan sendiri, kamu logikanya gimana sih?"

Kuroo cuma diam karena SUNGGUH, RASA KESALNYA MENINGKAT DAN MAU TUMBUK TETANGGANYA AJA. 

Ayo sini kita baku hantam aja lah! 

Susah sekali diajak kompromi anak bawang ini!

Lihat cuping hidung kuroo udah kembang kempis emosi, si akaashi ini malah tersenyum manis. Kuroo yakin senyum itu tidak ikhlas dan pasti ada maksud busuknya.

Akaaahi keiji, tukang ngewe, "Ya kalau malam kamu mau gantikan partner saya, nggak keberatan sih", lalu bersiul cabul dengan sangat sengaja. 

Kuroo sudah mau baku hantam karena emosi tapi akaashi lebih cepat mendorongnya dan masuk mengunci pintu. Pintu digedor lagi, tapi kali ini bukan akaashi yang keluar, melainkan memo kecil yang terselip di bawah sela-sela pintu.

'gedor sekali lagi, saya telfon satpam'

_ Ah, tai! _

  
  



End file.
